The present disclosure relates to a battery information display apparatus of an electric vehicle, and particularly, to a battery information display apparatus of an electric vehicle which calculates a battery remnant and displays a distance to empty in a low-cost electric vehicle that does not use a battery management system (BMS).
In an electric vehicle, battery information is typically managed by using a battery management system. The BMS is for managing a battery used in the electric vehicle. That is, it is an apparatus of the electric vehicle for measuring a battery remnant, a consumed current, a charging current, and temperature, etc., to provide them to a user, and for protecting a battery and a driver when abnormality such as overcurrent, or overvoltage occurs in relation to battery safety. However, most low-cost electric vehicles do not use the BMS. In this case, the battery remnant is required to be measured by another apparatus. When separate equipment is additionally used, lots of additional expenses such as cost, personal expense, weight, and size are incurred.